His Butler: Vampiric
by DemonicAngel42
Summary: His blood...it's what he wants...but how will he take the steps to get it, and will his Master allow him? ((Reupload))


**I just wanted to upload this here. It's one of my earlier works. I know it's on a different account but like I said I wanted to upload it here.**

**#CauseICanXD**

**Anyway, please do not think I stole it. If it looks any different from what I originally posted it's because I tweeked it a bit before reuploading it.**

**But whatever. R and R, fav, follow, all that good stuff xD**

His soul...His blood...

They have been deeply bathed in the darkness...

I can tell his soul will be delicious...but I can wait for that...

It is his blood I want...and I want it now...

The smell of it has drove me to the edge...

I want to drink every drop of it...but doing so will kill him...and take his soul away...

How can a demonic vampire like me...contain myself from this situation...?

* * *

The Young Lord sipped his tea, careful to not spill a single drop on his newly tailored clothes.

"It's passable," he said, placing the cup down without even glancing at me.

"Thank you, My Lord," I said with a small bow.

He delicately picked up his cake and took a small bite, barely spilling any crumbs over the plate.

"You've improved your cooking skills," she noted. "Good work, Sebastian."

"Much obliged."

After wiping his mouth with a napkin he turned to me. "Go see how the others are doing," he ordered. "Make sure they're-"

"Young Masteeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ugh," he sighed. "Never mind..."

Finnian, the gardener, ran up to the Young Master Ciel. "Mey-Rin has passed out again!" he exclaimed. "This time in the garden!"

The Young Master sighed and looked at him with a emotionless face. "Get Baldroy and take her to her room. You should know to do that by now."

"Y-Yes, Young Master!" With that said, Finnian ran off.

The Young Lord placed his hand to his forehead and sighed. His head was tilted to the side, revealing more of his pale, flawless neck. A cold wave washed over me, and I felt pressure build over my gums. I fought the feeling off and composed myself.

"Is something the matter, My Lord?" I asked.

"No," he sighed. "Just go make sure Finnian and Baldro get Mey-Rin to her room safely."

"Yes, My Lord." I bowed and walked off.

* * *

I walked towards the garden where Finnian said Mey-Rin had passed out. Just before I got to the door, he and Baldroy were carrying Mey-Rin.

"Oh, Mister Sebastian," Finnian said.

"I'll carry her to her room," I said as I took Mey-Rin from them. "You two get back to your duties."

"Yes, sir." They nodded and walked off.

I carried Mey-Rin to her room and gently laid her on her bed.

"She should be up soon," I sighed. "and she'll be fine."

I walked to the door, but looked back at Miss Mey-Rin. Her neck stood out at me, and faint scars showed. The pressure in my mouth built up once more, and fangs slid from my gums.

"Please pardon my intrusion, Miss Mey-Rin," I said as I walked to her. "but just allow me to take a small sip."

I slightly tilted her head to the side. I placed my mouth on her neck, and my fangs slid into her neck with no problem. I took a small amount of blood and retracted my fangs. I gently licked the wound, healing it shut, as if nothing had happened. My fangs slid back into my gums, and I left the room without another word.

* * *

Night came around, and I was preparing the Young Master for bed. I prepared him camemile tea to help him sleep throughout the night.

"Camemile?" he asked, smelling the aroma of the tea.

"Sharp as always," I smiled. I poured the tea into a cup and handed it to him. "Here you are, My Lord."

He took the cup with his small hands and gently sipped the tea.

"It tastes alright," she said. "You've never given me camemile tea before."

"I just wanted to make sure the Young Master gets enough sleep tonight," I said.

He finished the tea and handed me the cup. I placed the cup on the cart as he laid back, or more like plopped, on his pillows. He looked at me with hazy eyes.

"What did you put...in the tea?" he mumbled.

"I only put in fast-acting herbs to help you sleep, My Lord," I explained.

"But...why do I feel...numb?"

I looked at him. He looked so small, so helpless. He couldn't fight off a being like me, not in his state. The herbs I put in were aslo numbing agents, so he couldn't feel pain. The blood from Mey-Rin could only last me for a short time. It was time for me to make my move.

"You feel numb?" I asked as I felt his forehead, playing along.

"Yeah," the Young Master mumbled. "I can't...feel anything. I can't...feel your hand...apon my forehead."

Perfect, I thought. Absolutely perfect.

"Sebastian...?" he asked. "What's going on with me?"

"Nothing at all," I answered. "You're just tired."

As he closed his eyes, I gently moved my hand down to his neck and let it linger, feeling the strong pulse in his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"What...are you doing?" he whispered.

The pressure built in my gums once more. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was this close to him, this close to obtaining his delicious blood.

"Sebastian...?" he asked as I neared his neck.

He had enough strength to lift his arms and put them on mine. I looked at him with glowing pink eyes.

"Answer...me," he mumbled. "That's an...order..."

I smirked slightly as I gently pinned his wrists beside his head.

"I'm taking a little bit of your blood," I whispered. "and nothing more."

The Young Master tried to object, but I pushed my fangs into his neck before he could utter a word. He froze in place, not daring to move. I could feel him shake slightly in fear. I took a few gulps of his blood and retracted my fangs. I licked the wound shut, leaving a faint scar.

"N-Now I know...why y-you put...herbs in th-the tea," he mumbled with closed eyes as I rose. "y-you damned demon..."

I smirked slightly and released my grip. I stood straight up and looked at him. He was sound asleep.

"Sleep well, My Lord. You'll need it."

* * *

**Bam. Done. Let me know what you think. There will be more to come xD**


End file.
